Official Officers
Production Notes Length: Two Reel Producer: Hal Roach Director: Robert F. McGowan Photography: Unrevealed Editor: Unrevealed Titles: H. M. Walker Writer: Hal Roach Released: June 25, 1925 Studio: Pathe Exchange Main Cast * Allen Hoskins * Jackie Condon (actor) * Jackie Hanes * Jannie Hoskins * Joseph Cobb * Johnny Downs * Mary Kornman (actress) * Mickey Daniels (actor) * Peggy Ahern Supporting Cast * Charley Young - Tony (Fruit Vendor) * Chet Brandenberg - Construction Worker * Dick Gilbert - Police Officer * Elmo Billings * Gabriel Saienz * George Rowe - Cross-Eyed Motorist * Jack Gavin - "Hard-Broiled" McManus * Jackie Hanes * James Finlayson - Angry Motorist The Short Plot: The gang is playing baseball in the streets of town, constantly getting interrupted by cars or having to play around them. Farina at one point has a car pass over him but emerges, along with his pocketwatch, unscathed. Mickey tries blocking off the street, but a police officer called "Hard-Broiled" McManus chases them off. The gang encounters a rival gang, the Man-Eating Tiger-Cubs of Wildcat Alley, and takes them on in a food fight, but soon McManus arrives to break up the fight and arrest the gang. Officer Mac then arrives to replace McManus and he makes the kids special deputies to maintain order and help make everyone happy. As an officer, Joe helps himself to bananas from a merchant, but when he eats too many, the merchant outsmarts him. The gang takes their new roles seriously, creating their own headquarters, paddy wagon and jail, even imprisoning a few kids, but they soon the run afoul of Officer McManus who has been fired from the police department. Mac comes around to defend the kids, but McManus knocks him on the head out of revenge for his good deed. The gang pursues McManus and catches him at a saw mill, making their first real arrest. Quotes: * "--Y' didn't break my watch - It's still cluckin'!"- Farina * "Listen, I gotta great idea. I thought it up privately!" - Mickey * " "Hard-Broiled" McManus - He likes nobody - Nobody likes him - That makes it a tie game -" - Narration * "--You can't be a regular human cop! Where's your club?" - Mickey Notes/Trivia: * This short is included in the Brentwood Home Video DVD. * The sign "Anthony Campanaro, Fruits and Vegetables" was an homage to Tony Campanaro who managed the numerous pets and animals seen through the Hal Roach films. * There are many shops seen in the tenement district. These include Donatelli's Brothers Grocery And Meat Market, the Gospel Mission, Men's Suits, a window of which Mickey breaks with a baseball, the Star Restaurant, Kleen Knickrehm House-Movers, and a bank whose name isn't seen but pays 4% interest on savings accounts. * This short is entitled Little Officers on Mischief Makers. Sequence * Previous Short: Shootin' Injuns * Next Short: Mary, Queen Of Tots ---- Category: Silent Film Category: 1925 Category: Job-Related Shorts Category: Police-Involved Shorts